


[podfic] Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey

by NeuroticSquirrel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSquirrel/pseuds/NeuroticSquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:</p><p>Leia can think of a lot of things a budding heroine ought to know. Like if you feel a strange, inexplicable connection with a man you just met, don't kiss him. He might be your brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578876) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> Yes, I know this is the third podfic of this. igrockspock wrote the most podficcable fic in history and was generous with permissions. Thank you! :D

Title: Advice for Those of You Just Starting Your Heroic Journey  
Author: igrockspock  
Reader: neuroticsquirrel  
Fandom: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens  
Rating: Gen  
Warnings: Choose not to use archive warnings  
Summary: Leia can think of a lot of things a budding heroine ought to know. Like if you feel a strange, inexplicable connection with a man you just met, don't kiss him. He might be your brother.  
Text: [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578876)  
Length: 0:05:17  
Link: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7TKA2lw-kxjWjA1dEV2NGt0M1E/view?usp=sharing).


End file.
